character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Emeralds (Canon, SEGA)/Earthyboy
Summary The Chaos Emeralds are Seven Mystical Gems that appear in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. They're tied to Master Emerald and can grant anyone ultimate power. They have two energy sides, Negative, and Positive. The Negative Energy they grant is when a user's thoughts or emotions are fueled by negative thoughts or intentions. The Positive Energy they grant is generally considered superior to the former and is activated when a user's thoughts and emotions are fueled by positive intentions. Due to them being extremely powerful they're heavily sought after with villains trying to harness their power for evil intentions and heroes trying to harness their power for good intentions, usually to stop the former from doing harm. This is the reason they're usually heavily involved with the schemes and fighting of Sonic the Hedgehog against Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Whether the Negative or Positive people who have possession of these Seven Ancient Gems are a force to be reckoned with. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies. 5-A '''to High 4-C, Low 2-C, 2-C, High 2-A | Unknown''' Name: Chaos Emeralds, Nicknamed: Gems of Miracles. Origin: Unknown, Sonic the Hedgehog Age: Unknown, Over 4,000 years old Classification: Mystical Gems, "Severs'' Wielders: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Doctor. Ivo Eggman Robotnik. Powers and Abilities: 'Spatial Manipulation (Can manipulate space in order to teleport massive objects and beings) Time Manipulation (Can slow down time or grant it's user Time Travel) Statistics Amplification (Can grant users an increase to there power) Flight (Can grant it's user the ability of flight) Power Absorption and Power Nullification (Can absorb power from other machines and as well nullify and neutralize other machines) Power Bestowal (Can grant users the permission to user their power) Positive Emotion Empowerment and Negative Emotion Empowerment (Can empower beings with negative energy or positive energy based on there thoughts and emotions) Reality Warping (Can warp space-time on a cosmic scale to the point it restores an entire universe) Teleportation (Can teleport objects and users) Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation (Can create portals to other dimensions and different locations) Resurrection (Can resurrect the dead) Resistance to One Hit Kill (Can grant users the resistance to a one-hit kill) Infinite Energy (Is stated to have Infinite Energy a numerous amount of times. 'Attack Potency: Varies '(Depends on who's controlling them) '''Large Planet level '(A single Emerald can move a continent which grants such tier due to the GBE of the continent's planet, to support this, Eggman used one Chaos Emerald to split the planet into several continents and can grant users the power to face such opponents who warrant this tier) Possibly '''Dwarf Star level, Likely Small Star level '''(Powers the Eclipse Canon which can pierce Stars) '''Multi Solar System level (Should be superior than the Final Egg Blaster which destroyed multiple Stars, [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Reppuzan/Lina_Shields_-_Death_Egg_Blaster_Revisited which has been calculated at Multi Solar System level]) Universe level+ (All Seven Chaos Emeralds were gonna destroy a universe) Low Multiverse level, Possibly''' High Multiverse level+''' (Allowed users such as Sonic, Silver, Shadow, to gain its power and increase the power of their bases state to defeat opponents that warrant this tier. [[Speed|'Speed']]:' Varies '(Depends on who's controlling or handling them)' Relatisvistic+', Likely''' Immeasurable, Inaccessible''' (Can grant Sonic the power to fly from the Earth to the Moon in a total timespan of five seconds, allowed Super Sonic to keep up with Solaris and Time Eater, increases their base states speed to higher levels. Durability: Unknown, Likely Wall level to Street level (Will does not shatter when falling from space to solid ground. Range: Varies, Unknown. Weaknesses: The Chaos Emeralds don't have a conscious or intelligence, which leaves it vulnerable to strategic attacks that go far beyond its durability, they can also be shut off by Master Emerald or drained of the energy when a user overclocks them. Key: Negative Chaos Energy | Positive Chaos Energy Notes: These are the Chaos Emeralds from the main series of Sonic the Hedgehog and do not cover the Archie Comic, Sonic the Comic, and IDW variations. Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Earthyboy